Neon Genesis Evangelion: Aftermath
by lighteningwings
Summary: After the Third Impact, life goes on. But the Seele is still here, and Shinji is for now the only one to know it. Chapter 4 up!
1. Visions

Well, you all know the crap. I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or the characters, or the world in which they live. I just want to have some fun with us and hope that you will love this story.  
  
Please, if you read this, review at least to tell me if there is grammar mistakes.  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Aftermath  
  
Chapter1: Visions  
  
Shinji wake up in the middle of Tokyo-3. He stood up, wondering what was all this.  
  
"It's quite simple to understand. It's what actually is happening on earth," said a voice behind him.  
  
Shinji turned round to see Kaworu.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?"  
  
"I just want you to know what is happening. And I want you to know that you have the power to change this vision."  
  
"How? I'm still in my Eva, no? What can I do?"  
  
"You can fight."  
  
Shinji turned to his left and saw Yui, his mother, standing there, smiling at him. Shinji bowed his head, ashamed of himself.  
  
"Explain me how? I'm a coward and a jerk. I'm good for nothing."  
  
"That's wrong. We all know that."  
  
Misato, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke and more others were now standing next to Yui Ikari.  
  
"I wasn't good enough to save you."  
  
"But that's not your role" said Kaworu.  
  
"That's ours!"  
  
Behind Kaworu were now standing all the Angels that Shinji and his friends had fought.  
  
"But we can help them."  
  
Shinji turned once more round to see his Eva behind him. Eva kneeled in front of its pilot and laid a hand flat on the floor, palm up, inviting the young boy to jump in.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Gulprith. I'll explain everything later, if you want it. For now, we can help the angels to save our world. Instrumentality can turn out as a good thing if we act now, my friend."  
  
"Don't be afraid. Everything will be fine. You can do it, dear one."  
  
Lilith and Adam were now standing next to Gulprith and the Angels. Shinji turned his eyes toward his friends and tears filled his eyes.  
  
"But most of you are dead!"  
  
"That can be arranged, because nothing of this was in God's plans," said quietly Adam.  
  
Lilith reached down and sweetly dry Shinji's eyes. At this moment, the young boy saw Rei, standing on Lilith's shoulder, and smiling, really smiling down at him.  
  
"I'm good for nothing."  
  
"If you think so, that means that you're really stupid."  
  
Shinji looked up at Gulprith.  
  
"That's right, you're not really good at telling your feelings, or even at living your life, if you want me to say so. But there's one thing that you do, and better that any other. It's fighting. You had fought the Angels and won against them. You had fought yourself everyday, when your instinct told you to run away from me. But you had kept on piloting me, even when it became nearly unbearable for you. And you're still fighting, at the moment we're speaking. You're fighting against the Seele and its plans for Armageddon. And you're fighting to make the right choice, a choice that could save the entire world. And now, now that I'm finally myself again, I will help you. Whatever the choice you make, I will help you and protect you. And if you think you can't do it alone, I will lend you my strength. If you think that you lack of intelligence, I will lend you mine. You and I are one now, if you want us to be, my friend."  
  
Shinji smiled lightly to his Eva.  
  
"And I'm here to help you."  
  
Shinji smiled at Lilith.  
  
"And we too."  
  
The young boy turned and smiled to the Angels.  
  
"And even if I shall not be there, you can count on me too" said an unknown voice next to Lilith.  
  
A girl appeared next to the mother of the Angels. She waved at him and smiled brightly. A second later, a black and white Eva appeared next to her.  
  
"We're not supposed to be here, but if you need us, we will give you a hand."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That's what we can't tell you, yet" said the Eva.  
  
"And we're here too" two voices said, as the Eva 00 and 02 appeared next to Gulprith.  
  
Shinji smiled at his teammates and finally stood straight.  
  
"What should we do to save the world?"  
  
As he spoke these words, the city of Tokyo-3 seemed to shine and soon, brand new buildings replaced the ruins. Shinji looked amazed.  
  
"You've just saved it, Shinji," murmured Lilith with a smile, "by deciding that it worth you fighting for it. And by deciding that you were worthy of living in it."  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers and the people began to disappear.  
  
"They are returning to this new Earth that you're offered them. None of them will remember anything of this. Just you and us."  
  
Lilith pointed to Adam, the Angels and the Evas.  
  
"And me!" said the still unknown young girl next to her black and white Eva. She winked at Shinji just before disappearing along with her Eva.  
  
Shinji smiled and jumped on the palm of Gulprith, smiling at his Eva. Gulprith raised him to his shoulder and soon, Shinji was standing next to the big purple head, the same way Rei was standing on Lilith's shoulder.  
  
"Everybody will return to their lives. Those who were dead will be reborn. But that include the Seele" said Adam. "So be careful, Shinji Ikari. Your fight only begins."  
  
With these words, Adam and the Angels vanished.  
  
"We will be here if you need us," said quietly Rei "so if you need help, big brother, just shout for us!"  
  
Lilith, Rei and the Evas disappeared as well, letting Shinji and Gulprith alone. Suddenly, pictures flashed through Shinji's mind: pictures of death, of the Earth torn apart by the White Evas, of his friends' deaths. And Shinji understood that it was what could have happened, if he hadn't decided to believe in himself enough to save the world.  
  
"We are one, Shinji. We will always be. Your pains are mine, as your joys. And I hope that we'll stay friends, in the aftermath of the Third Impact."  
  
Shinji smiled to Gulprith and closed his eyes, falling asleep on the shoulder of the Eva.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
This is my personal vision of the Third Impact, so please don't flame me about it. Just explain nicely why you think it can't be like that.  
  
Next chapter takes place four years later. But I will not tell you all the changes that happened within Shinji at once - evil grin - 


	2. Another Day

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Aftermath.  
Chapter 2: Another day  
Shinji woke up and smiled as the sun shone on his face. He looked at his clock to see it was nearly noon, already. Today was Sunday, which meant he wasn't obliged to go the HQ to pass synch test, nor to go back to Tokyo-4 to build something. The young man listened carefully to the sound coming from the kitchen. Or more precisely, to the lack of sound coming from it. Misato was probably at work, as she was the new commander of the Nerv, and Asuka had told him yesterday that she would spend the day with Hikari, shopping. So, Shinji was alone at home with Pen-Pen.  
  
With a smile, he got up and walked his way to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, Shinji dressed up and began looking for something to eat in the fridge. It was a bit strange to think that the Second and Third Children were still living with Misato. Shinji was now 19, but he didn't want to leave. He had a good reason but nobody knew about it, even his best friends, Toji and Kensuke. Well, especially them.  
  
Shinji cooked some fishes for himself and Pen-Pen, knowing that the warm water penguin would show up as soon as he smelt the fishes. As to prove him right, Pen-Pen appeared out of his fridge and took his place next to Shinji.  
  
"It's nearly ready Pen. Just one more minute."  
  
Pen-Pen walked toward his plate and waited here for Shinji to serve him. Smiling, the Third Child crouched down and made slide two fish in Pen-Pen's plate, before sitting on a chair and eating his own. After that, Shinji did a bit of cleaning before heading out.  
  
It was a beautiful spring day. Since the Third Impact, the seasons seemed to have returned and Shinji was happy to look at the flowers on the trees. Shinji walked quietly to the Nerv. There, he went down straight to the Evas. There were now eight units, but only seven pilots. During their battle against the White Evas, Asuka and the Eva 02 had been severely harmed. Asuka had stayed three weeks in a deep coma and the Nerv had been obliged to nearly entirely reconstruct the red Eva. Nobody, safe from himself and the Angels, knew how the Eva 01 had come back to Earth from its trip in space. The Eva 03 had been reconstructed for Toji, following the initial plans. The Eva 00 had never been activated again, as she seemed to reject all the new pilots the Nerv had tried to give her. And after two years, four new units were created. Kensuke and Hikari were the first new pilots. Then came Harry Parker, an American boy with black hair and eyes, and Alexander Rasputin, a Russian with long blond, almost white, hair and bright blue eyes. They were assigned to pilot the 07 and 08 units.  
  
And now, Shinji was sitting on the shoulder of his Eva, looking at the others and thinking about the Seele. No one had heard about them since the Third Impact. But Shinji knew they were still out there. As was his father and Fuyutsuki. And he was sure Misato was thinking so as well. After all, all those who had been killed just by the Impact, or just before it, had been brought back from the dead when Shinji had decided to save the world. He knew for sure that they were still living, just waiting for the right time to strike again.  
  
The Instrumentality had failed. The world hadn't changed a bit after the Third Impact. There were always suffering and pain. But the humanity had conserved something important: their free will. It was God's gift and no one should take that from them.  
  
"What are you doing down there?"  
  
Shinji looked up to see Ritsuko Akagi standing behind the pane of the command centre.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
Ritsuko smiled a bit and waved him to go down from his Eva and to join her. Shinji smiled and let himself sliding down along the arm of the unit 01. Whistling, the young man walked his way to the command centre. As he stepped inside, Ritsuko turned her eyes from her computer to him.  
  
"I think you think too much."  
  
"That's what Misato told me," smiled Shinji, "but I love to be there with the Evas."  
  
"I think it began with the Third Impact."  
  
Shinji only nodded. He knew that, for most of the people, the Third Impact was a two days missing in their lives. For those who worked in the Nerv, it was the most terrifying day in their lives and another missing. The Nerv personnel had died in this first day. Everyone, safe from him, Asuka and the girl with the black and white Eva, had died this day. And everyone had been reborn the following one. Only Shinji knew exactly how. The Nerv knew it was thanks to him if they were alive, but he had tell to no one what he had seen this second day.  
  
"Well. I have some works to do. It's a too beautiful day to spend it inside, Shinji."  
  
The pilot smiled and left the complex. Once outside, he headed back home. He was welcome by shouts.  
  
"Get out of here, baka!"  
  
"Hey, stop that, we're here to see Shinji, not to be insulted by you, red head!"  
  
Shinji smiled again and entered the kitchen to see Asuka and Toji fighting, as usual. Hikari was trying to calm them down but Kensuke, Harry and Alexander were just watching, enjoying the show.  
  
"What are you doing, both of you? Misato will be mad at us if you repaint the apartment with your bloods."  
  
The three spectators burst out in laughing, as Asuka and Toji stopped their fight almost instantly. Asuka growled something in German that Shinji knew better than to translate, before heading to her room. With a quick kiss on Toji's lips, Hikari followed her.  
  
"How do you do that?" asked Alexander, smiling to Shinji.  
  
"You mean, stopping their fights with only some words? Well, I think it comes with the experience. I've done that for some years now."  
  
"She started it!" growled Toji.  
  
The four young men laughed at these childish words. Shinji took a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking again.  
  
"So, what do you want from me guys?"  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you could give us some more tips about piloting." Harry said almost shyly.  
  
"No problem!" said Shinji, sitting on a chair.  
  
Since Kensuke had become the Fifth Child, Misato had decided that Shinji and Asuka had to help the new pilots, as they had lots of experience. So they had been made lieutenants and had began to teach to the others how to pilot. So, Shinji spent his afternoon talking with his teammates about strategy, synch rates and other stuff that have nothing to do with piloting, like girls and sports.  
  
When Misato came back from work, she decided that every pilot stayed for dinner. It was more a tradition than a real decision. For more than three years, every pilot came to Misato's place to have the Sunday's dinner. Sometimes, Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru and or Makoto came as well. Shinji stood up and prepared the dinner. As usual, Misato offered beers to everyone. As usual, the pilots said it was illegal but drank them. And as usual, everybody squeezed in the rooms for the night.  
  
But, Shinji would have changed this against nothing. Probably because he knew that these days of happiness could be shattered when the Seele would decide it was time for coming back.  
*~*~*~*  
Love it, Hate it. Please review and tell me.  
  
In the next chapter, action begins with the coming back of. 


	3. The Eva series' return

Chapter 3: The Eva series' return.  
Tokyo-3.  
  
In ruins.  
  
Gulprith was standing there, not moving, helmet in one hand, visibly harmed, but smiling. Shinji looked up at his friend.  
  
"Who did that?"  
  
"The White Ones."  
  
"You mean the Eva series."  
  
"That's how you call them."  
  
"Is that a dream?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"A vision of what will happen?"  
  
"A vision of what - could - happen."  
  
"So the Seele is back." This was only a statement and Gulprith only nodded.  
  
"Back up is on his way."  
  
And with these words, Shinji woke up.  
  
** I'm here. Everything will be fine. We are one. **  
  
Shinji smiled as Gulprith spoke to him in his mind. He got up and tripped over Toji and Kensuke.  
  
"OUCH! Be careful what you do, Shinji!"  
  
Harry and Alexander burst in laughing and soon the five young men were laughing happily. In the kitchen, they found Hikari preparing the breakfast. Misato appeared out of her room and reached for her "good morning" beer. Asuka was still in the shower, so the boys had their breakfasts first.  
  
"I can't believe that we have to go back to Tokyo-4 this morning!" said Asuka as she stepped out of the bathroom, "Why are the Evas used to build it, anyway?"  
  
"There's no more Angels to fight, remember?" said Toji with a smile.  
  
"He's right Asuka. And we have to justify our budget. The Jet Alone series are good, but not as good as the Evas. And Tokyo-3 is nearly completed. What is left to do can't be done by the Evas." Misato said as she finished her second beer.  
  
These words pulled Shinji back in his vision. But he didn't know how to tell Misato about the Seele coming back without her thinking he was crazy.  
  
** Just shut up for the moment. We don't even know where they are. **  
  
** Wait. You're too talkative this morning. This is not normal. **  
  
Gulprith laughed in his mind and a smile appeared on Shinji's face. A shout brought him back to reality and his smile grew wider when he saw Toji and Asuka standing in front of one another, a fork in one a hand and a single piece of beacon on the plate.  
  
"This is mine, red head!"  
  
"You've already eaten three pieces!"  
  
"I'm a guest, here."  
  
"You're nothing like that, you almost live here with us. This is mine!"  
  
Shinji stood up, took the piece of beacon and ate it.  
  
"No jealous!"  
  
Misato started applauding with a grin and Shinji decided to run into the bathroom before one of the two others tried to take back their piece of food.  
  
Two hours later, the seven pilots were inside their Entry Plugs, walking toward Tokyo-4. When they arrived there, they found the Jet Alone series already working.  
  
"Don't waste time and help them." Misato said via the COM link.  
  
Shinji moved Gulprith toward the nearest Jet Alone team and report for duty to them. They sent him with three Jet Alones to build a new skyscraper.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It woke up.  
  
And smiled at its orders.  
  
Before it began moving.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shinji walked toward a table, his plate in his hands. Ritsuko waved to him and he came sitting next to her, in front of Misato.  
  
"Your synch rate is really excellent today. Is that due to all your thinking?"  
  
Shinji smiled to the scientist and shook his head.  
  
"Experience!" he said, before biting in his sandwich.  
  
Misato rolled her eyes, smiling.  
  
"I knew it was a mistake to make you lieutenant two years ago."  
  
Shinji smiled again and took another bite, not even bothering to answer his superior and friend.  
  
** Watch out! **  
  
Shinji stood up. This hadn't been Gulprith's voice.  
  
** Who was that? ** Shinji asked his Eva.  
  
** The white and black. **  
  
** But watch out what? **  
  
Terrifying screams echoed in the air as two white Evas flew toward them.  
  
** Is that answer your question? **  
  
Shinji was already running toward his Eva, as were the other pilots. The Jet Alones were already walking toward the two white Evas. Asuka was the first one ready to fight. Shinji was soon by her side. Both of them had readying their Progressive Knife. Asuka opened a link between them.  
  
"Shinji. We are the only ones who had actually fight with the Evas. I don't count Toji, because an Angel controlled his Eva back at this time. I think that they should stay behind."  
  
"Well, I don't think that they will be happy about that, but I think you're right."  
  
Shinji and Asuka opened com-links between their Evas and the others.  
  
"You're back up us," said Asuka with her lieutenant's voice, "and you stay away from these two as long as a Jet Alone is by our side."  
  
"Since when are we not good enough?" asked Harry.  
  
"That's an order!" said Misato's voice. "Shinji and Asuka are the only ones who had fought with their Evas. If they need back up, it will be Toji and Kensuke first, then Hikari, Harry and Alexander together. Understood?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Moreover, I have a little thing to settle with the Evas series."  
  
Shinji smiled lightly when he heard that. If Asuka had never forgotten something about the Third Impact, it was how the Eva series had destroyed her precious Eva 02. And as they were running toward the two white Evas, Shinji thought that he had some things to settle too.  
  
The white Evas had already torn apart five Jet Alones when Shinji and Asuka arrived. Without wasting anymore time, Asuka made a wild cut for the throat of the nearest white Eva, even before this one could put its AT-Field up.  
  
"Remember, they all had the S2 Engine. They can regenerate themselves as long as they are not totally destroyed."  
  
"I know that, Misato. I was there, remember?" said Asuka as she put the Eva 02 above the fallen white Eva.  
  
Shinji ran to the other but it put its At-Field up. Without Shinji asking, Gulprith activated his own and forces his way through the other with the Progressive Knife. Finally the blade made contact with the white Eva's flesh, and blood began dripping from the wound.  
  
** As long as they're not destroyed, they will regenerate. **  
  
** And what are you proposing, Gulprith? **  
  
** We could use my own S2 Engine. **  
  
Shinji sighed lightly, knowing it was the only way.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
Shinji turned off the video and com-links, before letting Gulprith take full command. The Evangelion roared defiantly to the two others. Gulprith stabbed again and again his enemy until its fell on the ground. Then, he sat onto it and began punching it and tearing its members apart.  
  
"Shinji, what are you doing?" shouted Misato.  
  
"All the links with Eva 01 are cut. No visual and no reading of the pilot's life signs." Makoto said.  
  
"Again" murmured Ritsuko, as the Eva 01 began eating the flesh of the white Eva.  
  
Then, Gulprith found what he was looking for: the Koa of the white Eva. With a sadistic smile, he plunged the Progressive Knife into it, burying the blade deeper and deeper inside the red orb until the bright sparkles disappeared. Only at this moment, Gulprith raised and pulled his knife out of the Koa. He slowly turned toward the other white Eva, growling. But Asuka was plunging her own Progressive Knife into its Koa, killing the last white Eva. The Eva 02 raised and turned toward her teammate. Gulprith roared again, before walking slowly his way back to the others.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the inside of the Entry Plug.  
  
** You better turned on your radio. **  
  
The young man sighed and did as he was asked.  
  
"Shinji? Shinji?"  
  
Shinji winced at the volume of Misato's voice.  
  
"I'm here. No need to shout like that."  
  
"Are you crazy? Don't you remember what happened last time that you'd lost your Eva's control like that? You're piloting one of the only two combat units."  
  
"Misato! Calm down! It was the quickest way. And I can tell you that I didn't lose my Eva's control. I knew exactly what I was doing."  
  
"Are you telling us that you know how to use the S2 Engine?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure until now, but yes, I know how to use it."  
  
"Debriefing as soon as we come back to the Nerv. Both of you." Misato's voice didn't let place for a choice there.  
  
Shinji turned off his radio and leaned his head back against his seat, sighing, as he was piloting his Eva back to Tokyo-3.  
  
** I have two questions for you Gulprith. How did I hear our friend's warning? **  
  
** That's one of her powers, to be able to use the mind-link between Evas and pilots for her own purpose. What's the second? **  
  
** Lilith is still in the Terminal Dogma. If the Seele wanted a Fourth Impact, they should have sent the White Ones there? Why did they attack us? **  
  
** I suppose they don't know for Lilith ** said Gulprith after some seconds. ** After all, the only ones to know about her are our friends, Misato, Asuka and you. **  
  
Shinji sighed again, thinking quickly.  
  
"Well, now the Seele knows that we are ready to fight."  
  
Gulprith laughed softly in the back of Shinji's mind. And Shinji smiled as they arrived to Tokyo-3.  
*~*~*~*  
Her long hair was floating in the light breeze. She was watching at the seven Evas, coming back from Tokyo-4. She frowned when she saw blood on the units 01 and 02. But she was quickly reassured. And she began walking toward the city.  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
And, yes, Lord Ultima Havoc, I mean the Eva series when I write the white Eva.  
  
In the next chapter, old acquaintances raised from the dead. 


	4. Old acquaintances

NGE: Aftermath  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Old acquaintances  
  
Shinji was sitting in the debriefing room. Asuka had just left and he was now alone in front of Misato and Ritsuko.  
  
"Tell us about the S2 Engine." Ritsuko asked.  
  
"I've never said that to anybody, but after my fight against the fourteenth Angel, once I came back from my Eva, I just knew how to use it. I used it when I was fighting the Eva series, back to the Third Impact."  
  
"And you never bothered to tell us."  
  
"Misato, it's not really something I can explain to the others. The two first times, I did it by instinct. I've spent loads of time thinking about how it goes on. I wasn't even sure it would work at will. But I knew how to come back. And I'm still in control of my Eva when the S2 Engine is on. It's just that I must take the natural savagery of my Eva in count."  
  
**I'm not savage!** said Gulprith.  
  
**Oh yes, you are!** came Shinji's reply.  
  
"Can't you try to explain how you turned it on?" asked Ritsuko with a hint of hope in her voice.  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I've already tried to write it down, but I can't explain. It's just something that I know since my Eva turned it on the first time. I guess it will work the same for the others."  
  
"OK," said Misato, "but next time don't turn the COM and the video off."  
  
"I'm not sure it will work if they're on."  
  
"We'll try that tomorrow." Ritsuko said with confidence.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Shinji stood up and left. Tomorrow synch test would be interesting, for once.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shinji breathed deeply the LCL before opening his eyes. Then, he contacted Gulprith.  
  
**What do we do about the COM and the video?**  
  
**You know it can work. It's just that see your body disappeared into the LCL could be a bit traumatising for your friends.**  
  
Shinji looked up to the other pilots, Misato, Ritsuko and the rest of the Nerv personnel. They were all there, looking down at him or up to the main screen of the command centre.  
  
**Well, they came to see a show. Let's show them something that they will remember in their worst nightmares!**  
  
Gulprith laughed lightly at these words.  
  
"Ignition of the S2 Engine." Shinji said calmly into his microphone, closing his eyes.  
  
And once again, Gulprith took full command of his body.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes and saw the horror-struck faces of his friends through Gulprith's eyes. It was lucky they couldn't see his smile or Gulprith's.  
  
**Let's end it or they will send Asuka to take you back.**  
  
Shinji laughed and returned inside his Entry Plug.  
  
"The only problem is that I always come back without my plug suit on." Shinji said jokingly when he appeared back in the cockpit of his Eva.  
  
For the rest of the day, Shinji tested the S2 Engine of the Eva 01.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shinji was shopping when a sensation of déjà-vu made him looked up from the box of cereal he had in his hands. There was nobody inside the shop, except Misato, himself and another young man. Looking more closely at the stranger, Shinji knew why he had had this sensation: the boy's hair was exactly the same colour as Kaworu's. Shinji smiled as he thought about the last Angel. When Gulprith had told him that back-up were on their way, the Third Child had begun to hope that meant Kaworu.  
  
Shinji looked at the boy some more time. He definitely had the same hair as the last Angel, but far much longer, for they stopped near the middle of his back. He was wearing dusty black jeans and a sleeveless white shirt. A curious tattoo, showing a cross between two wings, one of an angel and the other of a demon, was painted on his left arm. But Shinji couldn't see the stranger's face, hidden by his hair and big black sunglasses.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Shinji snapped out of his fixation on the stranger and turned his eyes toward Misato's.  
  
"Yeah." he said as he put the cereals in the basket.  
  
They headed toward the cash desk and paid for their purchases. Then, they walked their way to Misato's car. But they had just stepped outside when someone put a hand on Shinji's shoulder. The pilot turned round to see the stranger from the shop, with a finger across his lips. With a smile, he made slide his sunglasses down and revealed two bright red eyes. Shinji smiled happily to Kaworu, as the Angel pushed his glasses back on his nose and gave his friend a piece of paper. With another smile, Kaworu walked in the opposite direction Misato had walked. Shinji put Kaworu's note in his pocket and ran after Misato, before she even notice he had been stopped.  
  
Later, in his room, Shinji took a deep breath, before reading the note. It was an address and a phone number. With a big smile, Shinji took his mobile and dialled the number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" said a female voice.  
  
"It's Shinji."  
  
"Well, it's really nice to call. I suppose that you'd seen Tabris, I mean Kaworu. He's not back yet."  
  
"Can I know who's talking?"  
  
"Don't remember me, do you? Well, it's kind of normal, you've never heard me before. It's Shamsel!"  
  
For a second, Shinji stayed silent. "You mean, you're the Fourth Angel?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean"  
  
"So, the Angels are back in town!" said Shinji happily. "Wait that the Nerv learn about that!"  
  
"You know, as we all have a human form now, there's no way they found out." Shamsel laughed.  
  
"If you use your Angel's names or if you all have red eyes, they will."  
  
"No, we all have new identities. And no one has red eyes, except for Tabris when he uses his powers. My name is now Lika Asano. Tabris kept Kaworu as his first name but its quite common. He took the same last name. In fact, the whole Asano family is the reborn Angels."  
  
"Is everybody already here?"  
  
"No. There's only Sachiel, Tabris and me, for the moment. The others will come later. Oh, and I think that you will be very happy when this stupid Seele will try again to fight against the Nerv."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, that's a surprise. I must go, I'm cooking and Sachiel will slice me if I let the dinner burnt. Oh, and congratulations for killing two white Evas. I'm sure that was a kind of a battle."  
  
"Say hello to everyone for me. Bye!"  
  
They both hung up at the same time and Shinji let himself fall on his bed, simply happy to know that his friends were back.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
They were cold.  
  
They were alone.  
  
They, they heard voices, telling them what they had to do.  
  
They smiled and spread their wings. Taking off, they screamed and soared through the air, flying toward their goal.  
  
Tokyo-3.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shinji yawned again as he put his plug suit on. He had talked with Gulprith a large part of the night and was now a bit tired. As he finished to zip his suit, the alarm went on. He rushed to the command centre to see a white Eva on the main screen.  
  
"Didn't they have enough last time?" he spat.  
  
All the other pilots turned toward him and Asuka smiled in a carnivorous way. Shinji almost felt pity for this white Eva.  
  
"We will launch only three Evas. Asuka, you will take the front, Hikari the left side and Harry the right. The others, you will provide back up. Shinji, be ready to turn on your S2 Engine at my signal."  
  
"Hai!" said the seven pilots.  
  
Shinji ran to his Eva and almost jumped into his Entry Plug. He opened a link with Asuka, Hikari and Harry instantly.  
  
"Good hunt, guys!"  
  
"Believe me, it will be fast and furious." Asuka said with a smile.  
  
"Evas 02, 05 and 06 ready to launch." Makoto said.  
  
"Launch!" shouted Misato.  
  
The three evangelions were rushed to the surface. Less than one minute later, they were in front of the White One. Suddenly, six more white Evas fell from the sky next to the other. Misato swore loudly.  
  
"Forget the back-up. Launch the other Evas."  
  
**We've just lost our advantage.** Shinji said to Gulprith.  
  
**Not really!**  
  
At the same moment, Shinji spotted Kaworu on the top of a building. He was with two other people, who were probably Sachiel and Shamsel. They waved him to look at the White Ones. Curiously, the white Evas didn't move. They were just standing there, seemingly waiting for them to do the first move. It's at this moment that Shinji saw that they were forming a circle. And, in the centre of this circle were standing three men.  
  
"Misato? I think that we have guests!"  
  
Misato turned toward Ritsuko, surprised and afraid by the hate contained in Shinji's voice. She knew only few people who could trigger off this kind of reaction.  
  
"Find a camera which can show us these men!" Ristuko said quietly to Maya.  
  
The technician ran her fingers on her keyboard and soon a picture appeared on the second screen of the command centre. Everyone in the room gasped when they recognised the men. Suddenly, the white Evas spread their wings. Three of them took the men in their hands and they took off, quickly followed by the others.  
  
"Come back here." Misato murmured. And slowly, the Evas walked their way back into the Geofront. Now, everyone knew or would know. A Fourth Impact was coming.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shinji was standing in front of a big mansion, not far away from Tokyo-3. He rang the bell and the door burst opened almost immediately.  
  
"We knew you will come."  
  
In front of the Third Child, a tall and muscular black boy was standing. He had long black dread-locks and deep brown eyes.  
  
"Sachiel?"  
  
"Yes and no. In this form, I'm Keichi Asano. Nice to see you again. Come in."  
  
Shinji stepped in, took off his shoes and followed the Third Angel inside. They stopped inside the kitchen. Kaworu was here, as well as a stunningly beautiful girl, with shoulder length dark hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
"Well, I suppose that you're Shamsel. I mean Lika." Shinji said with a smile.  
  
The Fifth Angel smiled and showed him a chair. Shinji sat down. After some second of silence, Kaworu sighed and said:  
  
"I suppose that you know what mean your father, Fuyutsuki and Keele together again."  
  
Shinji only nodded, as he clenched his fists. "We have stopped the Third Impact. We can stop the Fourth as well!" said Keichi/Sachiel with a determined voice.  
  
Lika/Shamsel nodded, then turned toward Shinji with a smile.  
  
"It seems that you will have to wait a bit longer before seeing your surprise!"  
  
These words broke the tension in the room and soon, the four of them were chatting happily. It was near 10 p.m. when Shinji phoned Misato to tell her he spent the night outside with some friends. She didn't ask questions and they hung up.  
  
"When will you tell her?" asked Kaworu.  
  
"Tell her what?" said Shinji innocently.  
  
"You know, these three words that women craved to hear." Keichi replied with a laugh in his voice.  
  
"She's 15 years older than me."  
  
"And still single." Lika pointed out with a smile.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening talking about that and a lot of other things, before heading to bed, long past midnight. 


End file.
